parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ladybug
Many people are fond of ladybugs or ladybirds because of their colorful, spotted appearance. But farmers love them for their appetite. Most ladybugs voraciously consume plant-eating insects, such as aphids, and in doing so they help to protect crops. Ladybugs lay hundreds of eggs in the colonies of aphids and other plant-eating pests. When they hatch, the ladybug larvae immediately begin to feed. Ladybugs are also called lady beetles or, in Europe, ladybird beetles. There are about 5,000 different species of these insects, and not all of them have the same appetites. A few ladybugs prey not on plant-eaters but on plants. The Mexican bean beetle and the squash beetle are destructive pests that prey upon the crops mentioned in their names. Ladybugs appear as half-spheres, tiny, spotted, round or oval-shaped domes. They have short legs and antennae. Their distinctive spots and attractive colors are meant to make them unappealing to predators. Ladybugs can secrete a fluid from joints in their legs which gives them a foul taste. Their coloring is likely a reminder to any animals that have tried to eat their kind before: "I taste awful." A threatened ladybug may both play dead and secrete the unappetizing substance to protect itself. Roles * It played Pink Mystic Force Ranger in Animal Rangers Mystic Force * It played Ice Cube in Battle For North American Island * It played Zero in Numberanimals Gallery Ladybug, Seven-Spotted (Ed, Edd n Eddy).jpg Star_meets_Ladybug.png|Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Ladybug.png Lucky the Ladybug.jpeg DC_S01EP10_(1127).png Fantasia 2000 Ladybug.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Insect wtpk.png SJ Ladybug.jpg IMG 0244.JPG Noah's Ark Ladybugs.png IMG 0254.JPG IMG 0260.JPG IMG_20190325_111727.jpg IMG 0263.JPG The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-2283.jpg|The Wild (2006) Cats Doves Dogs Owls Ducks Ladybugs Mouses Voles Woodpeckers Owls Raccoons.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? I.S.A.B.E.L.L.A..jpeg M.U.N.G.-D.A.A.L..jpeg C.L.A.R.E.N.C.E..jpeg C.L.A.W.H.A.U.S.E.R..jpeg B.E.L.L.E..jpeg F.L.I.K..jpeg C.L.I.F.F.O.R.D..jpeg K.N.U.C.K.L.E.S..jpeg P.E.A.R.L..jpeg C.H.A.M.E.L.E.O.N..jpeg A.L.A.D.D.I.N..jpeg V.U.L.P.I.X..jpeg P.O.L.I.W.H.I.R.L..jpeg Books 93DE4856-62F2-4411-BAE2-45F8E2EE7D6E.jpeg 655528A5-1E63-4EE7-B66B-C66A61BD7C2A.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg 004D2375-FAEE-46F7-9AF3-F2A5FAC9AAC5.jpeg 226E4597-ABFF-68A9-1BA5-A4B7ABD1BBD7.jpeg EF930D0F-CB48-4A7E-940A-F453313A9E26.jpeg ED71D2F6-1B3F-4247-BB71-BFD6085C6A8B.jpeg 6F5F8199-AC91-4D61-80D6-3FC3A1DD2A35.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (6).jpeg 0AFC6EBE-90FC-4003-A201-3745FC50030C.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (27).jpeg B72E3207-827B-47FB-AD8B-DD8A2E2DA07C.jpeg 6E587DCC-42F7-598A-9EEE-64CDDCFBC3E0.jpeg 91B87197-23A6-44C0-9E23-2F5271161CA4.jpeg C2DE651E-9156-4F6E-9FC6-D0BE49052FEE.jpeg 39D1DE46-16B4-4376-B9CF-42C1FFCF4DE3.jpeg 8B606EFE-B0D8-4D28-B72F-7820596B32B5.jpeg 48440059-98BC-472C-BDE9-403C678BE9CC.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg AD122095-7100-4A13-B867-084FFE4ACC52.jpeg BE233106-8211-5B24-C978-195AAF5BDD63.jpeg 88355C8C-AAEF-4950-8E4D-35529F986941.jpeg B7CC7CEB-CE4F-46FC-980A-3DA966182595.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Omnivores Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Red Animals Category:James and the Giant Peach Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:State Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Beetles Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Bugs A-Z Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Icky Bug Alphabet Book Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Minuscule Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:The Grouchy Ladybug Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals